Nonmarring hammers which can be provided for imparting so-called dead blows to an object by reason of a mass within the hammer head or housing impacting upon an inner side face insert which may be of yieldable material to prevent damage to the surface of the object, are known and can comprise a steel tube having openings at its ends in which respective hammer face inserts are received. On an external surface of such a tubular housing, a shank is provided which can receive the hammer shaft which forms a handle of the nonmarring hammer. In general, that shaft shank is welded or soldered to the outer surface of the tubular housing.
In practice, however, it has been found that the welded or soldered connection between the housing and the shank is not always satisfactory since the housing can often release from the shank and fly away from the shank in an uncontrolled manner. This can occur even with perfect welds or solder joints, by reason of material fatigue or overstressing of the weld or solder joint, and, of course, may be more frequent in the case of poor solder joints or welds or connections which cannot be found to have defects by ordinary testing measures. The loss of the housing from the shaft of the hammer can cause injury to the user or to individuals in the vicinity and poses an unacceptable danger.